Once Upon a Time There Was You and Me
by KatieSky12
Summary: "Despite everything, I want you to remember something. Once Upon a Time There Was You and Me..." What if the world you believed to be a fantasy is real? What if it becames your life? And what if you have a special connection to that world, one that you ne


_**This is the very first time I'm writing an OC character. I'm a bit worried about how it'll come out, so please, feed back will be very grateful. **_

_**A wonderful thank you to my beta: Pure Red Crane.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_"Despite everything, I want you to remember something. Once Upon a Time There Was **You** and **Me**..."_

Tugging carefully on my shirt, I rolled it up while standing within the bathroom. A nasty red sunburn glared back at me through the bathroom mirror. Letting out a breath of sorrow, I winced as I carefully smeared 'After sun' on the hot skin. I had to bite my bottom lip, this is what happens when you are born with paper white skin and being stupid enough to spend two hours under the hot sun. Such an annoyance. I was pretty average. When describing myself, you wouldn't think much of me. I had average height for a 16 year old boy. Soft and gentle coils of ginger hair hung over my eyes, and I had a dusting of freckles across the bridge of my nose. You see? Average or maybe below average. I was nothing special, or at least I didn't think so. I was just normal.

With a quick check of myself in the School's mirror, I smiled weakly and nodded. All my sunburns had now been attended too. I can leave.

I liked to read. Not just books, but any kind of form of fiction. Everything to do with words interested me. I just adored imagining the scenes in my mind's eye. Between you and me, I sometimes liked to insert myself into those books, into those stories, and think about what might happen if I was a part of the glorious show. I smiled and pretended to be the hero, the one who saves everyone and was loved by all. Heck, I even wondered what it would like to be a 'Merry-sue'. I was that pathetic.

I was shy, really shy. I couldn't even talk to my teachers. I got so red and I spoke so low that they couldn't even hear me. Whenever somebody talked to me, 10 out 10, I tripped over my words and slur them out. I even had people say to me that I was odd. I didn't have any friends. It wasn't because no one tried to be friendly with me, but it was always my fault. I just didn't know how to communicate with other people. This was one of the reasons why I liked to read, to throw myself into that imaginary story and pretend to be the hero who could talk with anybody, who could just click with almost everyone they met. I would love to be that outgoing, that open with people. Sadly, I had to look at the reality, and the reality was that I wasn't. I was the wall flower, always in the background.

My view of love was a bit compacted too. I was one of those people who strongly believe in soul-mates. I had never dated anyone before, and that was probably because of two things: one being that, I might be gay. I had never shown interest in girls before and one time, when I was in first grade, a girl kissed me on the cheek and it just felt wrong. Two, I was afraid to get into a relationship. What happened if it didn't work out? What if everything you thought you knew about that person turned out to be wrong? You only had one shot to get it right. Even though you could break up with someone, if things really don't work out, you never get that first try back. It was sad, but it's like your virginity. You had to be careful with who you trust and who you allowed in. I wanted to be absolutely sure of who the right person was before letting them close, make sure they loved me the way I loved them.

I was introduced to anime and manga at the age of 13. The first anime I had ever watched was Inuyasha. It just drew me into it. The beautiful arts and colours, the story was just so amazing that it made me crave for more. After that, I ended up having a look of part one of Naruto and then Shaman King. I had seen so many that now it was difficult me to remember every single one I saw.

My favourite character of all time had to be Syaoran Li. It was almost an obsession. My fan-boy 'crush' began when I watched Card Captor Sakura. I just thought he was so amusing and pretty much everything I wanted to be like. So, I was ecstatic to find out that there was another anime and manga with Syaoran in it. Tsubasa Chronicles, I spent a whole weekend watching the Anime and then the following week reading the Manga. Admittedly, I adored Syaoran in this series. Unlike Card Captor Sakura, Syaoran was just so kind and gentle. He did his best to help everyone and gave his everything for the ones he loved. He did get a bit scary later when his seal broke. My heart broke at that point, I cried a little as well. I felt so bad for his clone self, but that also brought on the question: What would I do if I was there? I didn't have a clue. Finding out Syaoran was a clone wouldn't change my views of him, but I wouldn't know. I wouldn't know how something like that would affect me, and in all honestly, I was sure it would terrify me.

But this love of Anima and Manga brought me to the local comic book store. When I say local, I meant the only comic book store in Brighton. Seriously, we only had one and it was so depressing. Class had just ended and I decided to see if there was anything new on the way home. What I found amazed me. Tsubasa Chronicles was a pretty old Anime and Manga. It would always be in my heart, so I was surprised to find a very familiar object sitting happily on one of the store's shelves. It looked exactly like the real thing! It amazed me. I could only stare in awe. Everything thing was the same. All the details matched up, all the way down to the beautiful shimmering pink markings.

"S-Sakura's Feather." I whispered to myself, peering closer. It looked like the size of my elbow, a lot bigger than what they showed in the books.

"You like it?"

I jumped in surprise and snapped my head around to look at a woman. A frown appeared across my face. She stood behind the counter, but I have ever seen her work here before. She was tall with long deep curls of green and narrowed yellow eyes. She was beautiful, there was no denying that.

"Um…H-Hai." I mumbled shyly, turning my face back to the feather. It surely was beautiful. For a second, I almost thought it was glowing pink. Shaking my head, I almost laughed. I must be over exhausted from all the studying I had been doing.

The mystery woman tilted her head, smiling cunningly. She walked around the counter, her hands coming to rest against her lap. She wore such a beautiful dress. I wondered why she was working in a place like this. She looked like a Princess, like something straight out of a fairy-tale. Yet she had a weird aura around her. It was like I had seen her before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It puzzled me. I had never met her previously, so why did I feel like I saw her before? The strange woman stopped next to me and leaned over, looking directly at the white feather.

"It is beautiful." She nodded her head, the light catching her face and making her glow. She had to be one of the most stunning women I had seen. "Not many people noticed it. You must have a keen eye. I'm impressed." She smirked, almost like a Cheshire cat, and tilted her head just a little and looked at me from the corner of her eye. I found myself blushing at her praise. With a soft snort, the woman straightened herself out and carefully picked up the feather like it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"I…um…S-Sorry, I c-can't…I don't h-have the money." I squealed, tripping over my words when the woman held the soft white feather out to me. My face grew even hotter underneath her gaze. I looked everywhere nervously. I couldn't possibly take it! It wouldn't be right.

She shook her head, her long green hair fluttering around her face. "I insist. I'd prefer it to go to somebody who'd looked after it than somebody who wouldn't."

This person…I have the strangest feeling I know her from somewhere. It was like a weird connection. It was beginning to really freak me out! Things like this didn't happen to me. I wasn't somebody who ran into old friends! I stayed in the same area, same circle. I hadn't gone out of that circle. Everyone I met, I remembered. I knew them by heart. Well, their appearances anyway. This woman, I had never met her in my life!

"Luca? Would you just take the feather?" She sighed, her eyes fluttering shut briefly. I gulped in embarrassment and quickly took the feather into my shaking hands.

"H-Hai! T-Thank you very much." I bowed quickly, nearly hitting my head against one of the shelves. My heart was pounding from embarrassment. I couldn't bring myself to look at the woman and just spun around, running out the store. I knew that it might have been a little rude, but I couldn't bear the thought of fainting in front of that lady! I couldn't imagine the expression on her face if that did happen. I didn't stop running until I got to my flat. I fell on the doorstep, panting. My throat felt like it was going to close up. It took me a couple of seconds to regain my breath.

"Who…" I mumbled softly to myself, groaning softly when I shifted on the spot. I blinked a few times before lowering my attention to the stunning feather in my hands. "It's a real feather…" I mumbled in awe. It felt like a feather. It was incredibly soft and light within my fingers. I carefully traced the pink marks sitting upon the whiteness.

"I need to sleep…." I grunted to myself, rubbing my eyes when I thought I saw it glowing again. I needed to lie down. Sighing to myself, I got back to my aching feet and starched my arms out. Smiling at the soft popping that erupted from my bones, I turned to open my door.

I live a normal life. My parents were wonderful people. They loved me very much, working endlessly to support us. There was nothing wrong with my family. We were all loving and doing our best for each other. I was slightly pressured to do well in school then college so I could make something of myself, but it wasn't annoying.

Of course, nobody was home when I entered our small home. My father was way on business and my mother worked in the small store down the road. Sure, they work a lot, but they always found time for me and if I asked them to be somewhere, both of them always find some way to be there. I played my part too. I liked to help out and keep the flat clean. I liked to do the chores around the house, doing the washing, cleaning the floors and tiding up. It was the first thing I did when I came into the apartment. There was never a lot to do since nether my parents or me were slobs. It was a pretty easy job.

With a tired yawn, I fell upon my neatly made bed. I was so tired. I had just finished doing the dishes and just wanted to sleep. Eyeing the white feather briefly that sat innocently on my polished wooden desk, I sighed to myself and allowed myself to fall into the endless darkness, knowing that I would feel much better when I woke up again.

I liked taking walks at the crack of dawn. I was normally awakened at 5 in the morning as my mom would come in to give me a good-bye kiss. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I would get up and shower before going out into the bitter-cold. This was when I usually did all the imagining, picturing myself as the hero and saving everything. I loved to listen to music at the same time. I might have bad earing in the future. Headphones weren't good for your ears, after all. I took long walks to lose weight, which wasn't really doing much lately, and to allow myself to think, to relax before a whole day of being ignored at school began. Thinking helped calm me, helped me relax. Sometimes, I just needed to drop what I was doing and go somewhere, get fresh air and just stop, so I could think about what I'm doing.

I adored walking around at dawn. Watching the sunrise was beautiful and one of my favourite things to do. I was always finding new beauties of the world at this time. When I was alone and nobody else was around, I usually acted to my music; fast-paced music, fast-paced thoughts and movement; slow-placed music, slow-placed thoughts and movements; romantic music, romantic thoughts.

This morning in particular was when everything happened, when everything was pushed into a start. I was just walking around one morning, when suddenly, it happened.

I had walked into the park around the corner, fully prepared to observe some morning birds and listen to their singing for a short while when I ran into her again. That woman. She was sitting on a bench. Her long green hair was straightened and hanging over her shoulders. Her yellow cat eyes glowed brightly, standing out of her pale pink skin. She wore a simple dark sweater with white jeans that had black buckles going up the sides. As soon as I spotted her, I was overcome with nostalgia. It was really starting to bug me. Just who was she?!

"A-Are you alright?" I asked out loud, moving next to her and pocking my fingers together. I didn't get a response. No words, not even a sound. I felt like she was ignoring me. I pouted and thought back to yesterday. She was so kind to me. She didn't look down on me or anything. She was a hell a lot nicer than some other shop owners who expected young school kids like myself to steal something. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I nervously reached forward and waved my hand in front of her face. "Ano? A-Are you alright? Are you hurt? Miss?"

She laughed. I jumped in surprise and stepped back, watching intensely as she stood. "Miss?" she repeated in amusement, shaking her head. She turned her narrowed cat eyes onto me, her lips curling into a wide smirk. Her arms crossed underneath her bust and moved her head to the side, her long green hair falling over her shoulders like waves. "Come on, Luca. Are you honestly telling me you don't recognize me? At all?" she teased, her voice mocking me.

I felt a little hurt. Was I supposed to know her? I honestly haven't met her before. "Um…G-Gomen. But no. I don't know you…Y-You do, however, seem familiar, but I can't really put a name to you…" I admitted shamefully. This woman obviously knew me. She even knew my name. This must mean we had somehow met before. Maybe I hit my head or something and that was why I didn't remember.

"Hmm." The woman purred slightly. Her eyes looked to the side, staring at the rising sun. It glowed beautifully in the sky. It looked like she was considering something for a moment. Her yellow eyes turned back onto me like a snake. "You honestly don't recognize me, at all?" she questions sharply, her lips pulling into a line. All I could do was mutely shake my head.

"Well, that's one way to take the fun out of everything." she grumbled to herself, pouting widely. Disappointed? Did she want to tease me about something? Suddenly, she snapped her eyes back onto me. They glowed brightly as an idea came to her. "Let me help you a little. Does the nickname 'Immortal Witch' mean anything to you? Or perhaps 'Pizza girl'?"

I felt the wind slam out of me. My eyes widened and my mouth gapped. It probably would have hit me later. She looked exactly like her, almost like her twin. Her attitude, her looks, everything. Though, I always expected her to be ruder, a bit meaner in some respects. "T-That's…n-no…that's not possible. Y-You're not possible."

"But I am." she purred out, placing a hand onto her hip and carried on talking. I wasn't listening though, I was too shocked. She was really here, in front of me! I couldn't believe it. Why was she even here? Slowly, I moved up to her side, interrupting whatever she was saying when I pocked her in the side. Her face fell of any emotion except mild annoyance as I pocked her again and again. "Will you stop that!" she finally snapped, hissing at me much like a snake.

I blinked innocently and stepped back. "Well, excuse me! When an anime character appears in front of you, you kind of over react!" I grumbled back stubbornly, huffing and crossing my arms. "Just why are you here?"

"Well, if you were listening to me in the first place and not pocking me, you'd know." she shot back, glaring down at me. I couldn't believe I was really going against her! The Geass Witch, C.C! Just what was going on in my head! But I couldn't stop myself from glaring back at her. This had to be some strange, twisted dream, right? I would wake up soon to find my mom telling me she was leaving for work. Any moment now, it would happen.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted!" she glared at me again and I flushed, pouting and looking off to the side. She was the rudest person in the world! Not me! "I owe a personal…friend of mine a favour after she helped me out. It involves that feather."

Feather? Blinking slowly, I reached into my jean pocket and carefully pulled out the glittering feather. For some odd reason, I felt like I had to take this with me. At first, I had full intention of leaving it behind, but something in the back of my head told me not to. I stared at it a little longer before gasping and snapping my head around to face the green haired witch.

"You mean t-this…this is really S-Sakura's feather!" I shrieked out in shock, my hands shook as I looked back at the feather and realized it was glowing. It wasn't me. It really was doing that!

"That's right." C.C nodded her head again. Her voice held no emotion whatsoever. I turned my attention to her. Her yellow eyes narrowed at the feather before looking at me and smirking once again. Oh! I really didn't like that smirk! I didn't like it in the anime and I certainly didn't like it know! "You found it."

"W-What?" I gasped automatically. I shook my head furiously. "N-No, no, no! I- You...Y-You found it! Remember! It was in your s-store!" I whimpered in denial.

C.C sighed to herself. She ran her fingers through her green locks. "It is true I was in the store searching for it. The feather had merged within the store, hiding itself." she explained carefully. I just stared blankly, repeating the word 'merged' in confusion. "Somehow you were able to find it. As soon as you stepped into the store, you were able to tune into it. Luca, I don't know why, but you have a gift which allows you to lock onto it, find it and purify it. A handy thing indeed."

"M-Me?" I repeated again, looking down at the fluttery thing. I ran my fingers along it. Did I really find it? This was just too much. Defiantly a dream. It had to be!

"Everything is in motion now. It's much too late." C.C's words gained my attention again. I lifted my head to look at her and frowned, mumbling a soft 'huh?' in my confusion. My head was already spinning from all the information. What else is she going to bombard me with? "I have a small…request to ask of you…"

Lifting an eyebrow, I tilted my head. "O-Okay? W-What is it?"

C.C closed her eyes briefly and for the first time, instead of a mocking smirk, she gave me a sweet smile. "I need you to go to Sakura and return her feather for me."

It took a while for her words to sink in. I just stared blankly at her with no emotion. I must have heard wrong. She must have asked for something else. There was no way she said that to me! Biting my bottom lip hard, I felt my cheeks puff out.

"What!" I finally cried out, my eyes growing as the gravity of her words hit my brain! She really was asking what I thought she was, wasn't she! "No! Absolutely not!" I shook my hands around, ignoring her as she called my name in hopes of regaining my attention. "I can't just up and leave! I'm sorry! I'd love to help, but I just can't. I have school in a few hours. I must return home and get ready. It was great meeting you, C.C!" I spoke quickly, pushing the feather into her hands and spinning around, speed walking away.

"You're really saying no to this once in a lifetime offer?" C.C words caused me to pause in step and slowly turn to look at her. "Would you really spend your life regretting your decision? You know this is what you've always wanted. To meet them, to meet Syaoran face to face." She smirked widely. That glint in her yellow orbs was back. She knew she had hit the nail directly on the head, knew she was right. It was one of my dreams, but-but this was stupid. So far fetched. It was unbelievable. "So, I'll ask again: Luca, will you return this feather to its rightful owner?"

My shoulders slowly sagged. "Y-You're…You're really real, aren't you…? I'm not dreaming, am I…?" I mumbled out, nibbling my bottom lip and slowly walking up to her. I stopped a little away from her, my feet twisting to face one another. I swallowed the lump that appeared in my throat. "You're really here, asking me this…"

"Unfortunately yes. This isn't a dream. It's real. As real as you and I." C.C nodded, gently placing the feather back into my hands and curling my fingers tightly around it. Her yellow cat eyes glowed rightly, her pale lips tugging into a long smile. "As soon as you give the feather to Sakura, you will be returned home. Back here." She gestured to the park around her, her pale long fingers flickering.

I frowned, looking down at the soft white feather. It shimmered in response. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was just so unbelievable. My mouth felt dry and my head a little dizzy.

"O-Okay…so how to go about this?" I questioned quietly, lifting my head to look at the Pizza Witch, only to gasp. C.C was gone. She had just left! "C.C?" I called out, my eyes searching the peaceful park in a panic. "C.C, what do I do?! How- What?!" I whimpered out, shaking my head. I was just so confused. Nothing made sense to me. Am I supposed to go to Lady Yuko? Wasn't she the one who decided who traveled and who didn't? Didn't you always have to pay a price?

My life…was suddenly becoming even more cliché than ever. I used to think of myself as being the hero, pretending to be the one who saved everyone, and the only one who was able to save the world. Now I was really supposed to be a hero, me! Well, not yet, but I had a chance to be, and I was the only person who could do this. I think.

This feather, it belonged to Sakura and if the Manga or Anime was real, then she was going to need a lot of help. And…And Syaoran too. He was going to go through a lot of pain and I want to help him, to save him. Both himself and his clone, I wanted to help them both so badly. I didn't know how, but I would try my best. Be-Because I love him. If I could do anything to help, I wanted to try. With everything I had, I wanted to do what I could. If taking this feather to Sakura meant anything, if it helped her, then I'll do it. I would do my best for you Sakura…Syaoran. And Tsubasa, I would find some way to help you all.

Then I felt it. It happened so fast and I was shocked it happened to begin with. My feet vibrated and a loud buzzing filled my ears. My throat certainly felt dry now. I clenched the feather in my small hands as my whole being began to glow a light pink colour. A soft singing like voice fills my mind. My eyes shifted to the ground with my mouth gapping. I felt myself being lifted from the ground. I could see a glowing magic symbol underneath me. It looked like the Tsubasa Wings Sakura possessed. Just the thought of it made my stomach drop. Biting my bottom lip, I struggled to keep my head low as a burst of air erupted around me, making my hair and clothes flutter around. Peering briefly out of my right eye, I froze, the blood literally stopped within my veins. The park around me, it was the park my mom and dad used to take me to when I was a kid. I was leaving, going to a different planet, a different universe entirely. I was leaving my Earth, my home planet, behind.

"I'll be back." I reminded myself. C.C said as soon as I return Sakura's feather, I'll be taken back home. I assumed the same way I was going. I closed my eyes feeling a peacefulness wash over me. I was only leaving for a short time. Hell, it might even be for a day or an hour. I would be back. I just knew it. Smiling a little, I felt the world around me shift and when I opened my eyes, I found a beautiful shimmering white and pinkness swift surround me. I was moving, being guided gently. It was different to the anime and manga. I assume that could be because of Mokona. His wings of time and dimension must be different to whatever this was. Whoever's wings these were. Ah, well, I was probably being taken to Yuko's shop.

I gasped for breath when the white and pink silkiness suddenly burst around me. I whimpered as I felt my body shake from being moved through time and space. I felt so sick and my head felt heavy, dizzy. I carefully rubbed my eyes and blinked slowly, looking around, but not seeing anything. At first, I tried to stand, only to have my legs buckle and send me back to the ground underneath me. I grunted as my body hit the floor. I had to wait a few seconds and allow myself to adapt. Eventually, I did relax and opened my eyes, but what I found wasn't the accident Japan I was expecting to be in, in front Yuko's great shop. Instead, I found myself in a forest, a glorious forest. It was beautiful. The flowers and leaves were all different colours. Each one of them glittered from a rainfall that had happen moments before he came. I smiled in awe, just observing them. I had never seen such beauty before. It was all a new experience.

Breathing deeply, I tilted my head up to look at the sky. It glowed a bright blue. It was so bright that I had to shield my eyes. I searched the sky for the sun. It took me awhile, but I eventually found the sun hidden behind clouds.

"Where am I?" I finally wondered out loud, my lips twitching loop-side and I scanned my surrounding. I suddenly became aware of the fact there were animals within the forest, large animals with fangs and claws. A cold chill ran down my spine, I gulped and shuddered, rubbing my arms. I almost cursed under my breath. I wheezed softly and shook my head.

The hairs stood on ends. I whimpered and shook my head again. I felt like I shouldn't stay here. Turning my head around, my eyes searched the dark trees behind me briefly before slowly moving along the tree roots sticking out the ground. After finally making my way out of the root maze, embarrassingly catching my foot on one and sending my face first against the ground and walking straight into an amazing large root sticking out the ground, I stumbled across a lake. I breathed in relief, whipping my forehead and wincing.

"I…I…cut myself…" I mumbled quietly, looking down at my hands to see the small red cuts. My eyes teared up. I bit my bottom lip and breathed in sharply. I hissed as I rubbed them together and flinched.

Finally, I looked up at the lake and breathed in relief. It was beautiful. The water glittered stunningly, catching the sun-light just right. Suddenly, I heard a soft snapping sound from behind me. The hairs stood up on the back of my neck and my eyes grew wide, my cheeks puffing out as I looked over my shoulder. I stared into the looming darkness, searching for any figure. I felt like somebody was watching me. Somebody hidden within the darkness, I felt horrible standing here. I felt like the eyes were glued on me. Sniffing, I stared deeply into the darkness a little longer before turning around and running along the side the lake. I felt I had to get away from whatever was watching me. I had this funny feeling that I was being followed as soon as I fell into this world.

I was about to turn my face around to look ahead of me when I suddenly bumped into something and fell over. My stomach twisted in fear. My shoulders tensed and I whimpered. I peeked out from my dark locks. The thing I bumped into fell over as well. The thing I bumped into was, in reality, a person. The intelligent thing would be to scream and run away. Well, I would have done that if I wasn't so shy and nervous. To be honest, I always thought of it happening, day-dreaming about it, but I never thought it was really possible.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" a soft and gentle voice questioned. I could only stare with wide eyes at the person sitting in front of me. My lips gapped in shock upon seeing his face up close. I couldn't give any response to him. I was shocked. Amber eyes stared at me. I shuddered as they rolled over my whole body, observing every little detail I had. "Did I hurt you?" he asked again, leaning closer to check for any head injures he feared he may have given me. I found myself turning redder as he moved slightly closer. My heart pounded within my chest.

My mouth opened to speak, only no sound came out. I ended up opening up and shutting my mouth a few times. My body shook as he began to reach out when I breathed sharply through my nose and leaped to my feet, my shoulders hunched up. I spun around, showing him my back in hopes to hide my embarrassment. He wasn't really here! It's…I didn't know what it was, but he wasn't really there. It was in my head, it had to be. This wasn't possible at all!

Breathing deeply, I weakly peeked over my shoulder to look at him. I eep-ed upon seeing him standing and staring at me so innocently in confusion. Holy Cow! It was really him! He was really there! Syaoran, he was really there. He stood next to me, wearing his black turtle, and sleeveless shirt with green pants. He was bare-foot with his goggles hanging around his neck. He wasn't wearing his gloves either. I looked closer to see little beads of water dripping off his clothes and hair. My eyes flickered between him and the lake before an image appeared within my mind's eye. This was that world they landed in after leaving the old Asian world, the first world Sakura went to when she awoke! After realizing there wasn't any feather in this world, they took a little break and Syaoran decided to explore the lake!

"S-Syaoran-kun?" I mumbled out in surprise.

"Ano, Gomen. Do I know you?" Syaoran blinked slowly, his lips opening slightly as he tilted his head to the side. His eyes trailed up and down my figure one more time before smiling a little. I assumed he was checking to make sure I didn't have any weapons or anything that would make me a threat.

Syaoran's eyes grew wide in surprise. His back arched backward slightly when I suddenly reached across to him and grabbed a hold his cheeks. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't believe it. It really was him, it really worked! C.C had really given this task.

"It's r-really you, S-Syaoran-kun. I f-found you." I sighed in relief, lowering my head and smiling weakly. I could go home as soon as I gave this feather to Sakura! Pulling away, I blushed when the reality of what I had just done sank in. "S-Sorry!" I squealed, bowing in respect. I saw people do that on television.

"It's…It's alright…" Syaoran spoke slowly, carefully touching the spots I had been grabbing moments before. I bet no one had ever done that to him, not even Sakura. Maybe he was embarrassed, that's why he was flushing a pale pink colour. Syaoran breathed in deeply, relaxing himself and smiling once again. "I'm glad I ran into somebody else. We thought this world had no humans in it."

I blinked slowly. Oh! He thought I was born in this world. "N-No." I flushed deeply, shaking my hands out in front of me. Syaoran tilted his head in confusion. "You're m-mistaken. I'm not from t-this world." I explained nervously, rubbing the back of my head. Syaoran's amber eyes burned with curiosity. He leaned a little closer, waiting for me to continue. At first, I opened my mouth to explain, only to have my words slur. "T-This is why!" I finally bellowed out, reaching into my pocket and holding out Sakura's feather. It glowed in my hands and hovered slightly over my palms.

"Sakura-chan's feather!" Syaoran gasped in shock. His amber eyes widened briefly, looking between me and the feather. Confusion clouded his eyes before he narrowed them and they quickly became cold. I stared back at him in my own confusion over the sudden change in his demeanour before my eyes widened in realization.

"W-Wait!" I wheezed out, stepping back. "I-! She-! Her-!" I shook my head and groaned. Why did I always make a fool of myself?! "I was asked to take this to Sakura-chan!" I finally cried out. My body shook. My vision grew dark and everything around me began to swirl. My throat burned like I was about to throw up. I hardly heard the soft voice call out to me before my eyes rolled back into my skull and I fell into the darkness. I wasn't even aware of Syaoran reaching towards me and catching me before I fell.

I always had these dreams of falling and waking up right before I land. I had been told that if you die in a dream, you die in real life. I was roughly 8 years old when I was told this. I use to have nightmares of falling and dying. I woke up crying my heart out and wouldn't calm down until hours later. I was always falling and I didn't have a clue when I was going to hit the ground. I had this small voice in the back of my head telling me it was going to hurt. It was dark, pitch black and it swirled around me. That was probably because my eyes were still shut, but even when I tried to open them, it was still black. My heart pounded as everything slowly began to creep into me. The numbness slowly began to wear off. I could feel and hear everything again. A bitter taste was in my mouth.

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open to find the blinking stars above me. I breathed slowly and noticed a small cloud passed from my lips. I was surprisingly warm. My eyes slid shut and nuzzled into the warmth. Then suddenly, I remembered everything. My heart pounded again and I gasped, eyes snapping open. My eyes flickered around to find familiar trees lining up next to me. I stared at them before turning my eyes onto the thing keeping me warm. A colour between black and brown was draped over my body, bundled up around my neck. Scanning the material, I pouted, it looked familiar. My eyes lowered to the edges to find the rough edges. I gazed at it a little longer before the realization of what it was made my heart pound behind my rib-cage. It was Syaoran's! It…It was his cloak. Shaking my head to cool down my blush, I carefully pushed myself up into a sitting positon and turned my head to the only source of light in the area. It was a fire, a hand-made fire. I watched the flames dance, licking the air silently.

"Ah. You're awake." I jumped, startled at the new voice. It was more carefree then Syaoran's, slightly pitched too. Snapping my head around, my eyes grew wide at the person standing over me. "Gomen, gomen! I didn't mean to scare you." He laughed, waving his gloved hand around. Fai! It really was Fai! The tall blond haired wizard grinned goofily at me.

"I'll bring you some water!" he said proudly, crouching down next to myside and handing me the small dark cup. I carefully brought it to my lap and rubbed my fingers against the side. After a few seconds, I felt burning eyes and turned to face Fai. He obviously wanted to talk with me. I assume he was chosen to see if I was threat or not. Fai smiled brightly at me, his eyes closing briefly.

"Kuro-poo wanted to come, but Syaoran was worried he might scare you too much and make you faint." Fai chuckled, shaking his head. Oh. Kuro-poo. I bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from laughing at that. I blushed lightly at the fact that Syaoran was worried about me. "So, Bambi, care to explain how you came across one of Sakura-chan's feathers?" he asked bluntly, his beautiful blue eyes glowing. I felt sad that he was going to lose them. It was so upsetting.

"O-Oh." I tilted my head to the side in thought. I finally began to explain to him about everything. About finding the hidden feather and C.C, the witch, requesting me to return it to Sakura. Apparently, C.C was friends with somebody who they knew. Of course, I had slight trouble explaining it to him, I kept messing up, but Fai was kind and just smiled at me. I assumed Syaoran had told him about my speech difficulties. Fai tilted his head to the side in thought before he smiled and ruffles my red hair.

"I believe you. You have this aura around you that says you can be trusted." He grinned widely, turning his head to look at a rock next to us. "You see, Kuro-poo! He's no threat!" Fai laughed. I shuddered and ducked my head when Kurogane stepped out from behind the rock and glared at the blond, hissing out about the nickname before stalking to the other side of the fire. Fai just grinned wider.

"Take it easy, okay? You collapsed from exhaustion." he commented, standing up straight and stretching out his arms and legs. I nodded mutely. Blushing a bright red colour when Fai ruffled my locks once again, I watched him run after Kurogane to tease him some more. I sometimes wondered if maybe they got a thing for each other. I know they had Tomoyo and Chii, but they had those intense moments together.

"Thank you." Turning my head back around, I wheezed out in surprise. It was Sakura and Syaoran. Did they just pop out of thin air? She was sitting next to me on her knees, her green eyes glowing. Didn't she know about personal space? I found my face grow brighter from having the princess so close to me. Sakura tilted her head to the side, her golden hair fluttering around her face. Standing behind her was Syaoran. He too had a kind and gentle smile on his face. I guess they labeled me as 'not-dangerous'. That being said, I didn't have any magic or skills. I couldn't fight for the life of me. I was a sitting duckling compared to them. "For my feather. It must have been very difficult for you to find us."

Blinking furiously, I frowned. Upon seeing my frown, both Sakura and Syaoran looked worried. "I…I-It wasn't d-difficult at all…" I trailed off in thought. It really wasn't difficult. Hell, I wasn't even sure how I got here. My lips pressed together and I looked off to the side. "H-Has the f-feather already been given back to y-you?" I questioned softly. Sakura's eyebrows pulled together and she nodded her head worriedly. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned my head side to side, searching for anything out of ordinary. My eyebrows pulled together. "S-She said once y-you have your feather…I c-could go back home…" I explained, panic filling my veins. Why wasn't anything happening! I should be on my way home now, right? C.C said once I gave it back, I would be taken home! "W-Why…"

I jumped, feeling gentle hands circle around my shoulders. "It's okay." Sakura smiled comfortingly. Automatically, my panic and fear melted away and I was overcome with a familiar peacefulness. Ah. This was one of Sakura's abilities, wasn't it? To be able to make anyone relax. My eyes moved between the two of them, both looking slightly older than me, older then what they were portrayed as in the show. I wonder how old they were.

"Maybe Moko-chan can help!" squealed a high pitch voice. I winced from the volume of it. A white puff ball jumped onto my lap and grinned happy, its long white ears twitching. Mokona was so adorable. I flushed brightly when I realized I had said that out loud. Mokona only nuzzled up to me, smiling happily at me. "Moko-chan is cute!" He giggled to himself, turning around and jumping up and down, singing the words out and teasing Kurogane. I laughed softly as I watched the dark brooding male growled at the small white bunny.

"Mokona? You said you could help." Syaoran suddenly spoke, gaining Mokona's attention. His amber eyes shimmered in concern. He smiled at me when I locked my gaze with his. Mokona's mouth opened and he giggled.

"Yes-Yes! Lady Yuko wants to speak!" he hummed, ignoring everyone's surprised expression. Kurogane grumbled out 'Witch' as Mokona hummed to himself, wiggling back into my lap and rested against my stomach. The red jewel on his forehead glowed before an image of the beautiful witch appeared. Her long, silky black hair was pushed back, revealing her ruby eyes.

"It's been a long time." She smirked, her ruby eyes shimmering cunningly.

I could only stare blankly at her. This was happening so fast. It was amazing. I listened as everyone began to greet her in their own way. When I say in their own way, I meant Kurogane called her a spiteful bitch. Yuko just shrugged it off, uncaring. In fact, she just winked at him. It was like she was mocking him! Her eyes twinkled as they scanned us before she let out a soft purr.

"It would seem the last comrade has finally joined us. Now we have six in total." she spoke out, her words filling the air. I just stared at her before turning my attention to the others. Last comrade? Slowly, I counted them. Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran. That was four, but she said there has to be six? Blinking, I looked down at the white fuzz on my lap. Five.

"Six?" I questioned quietly, finally counting myself. I blinked slowly before gasping and snapping my attention back to the amused Witch. "M-Me? No, no! You've got the wrong person! C.C said a-all I have to d-do was give the feather to Sakura!" I squealed, rudely pointing at Sakura who jumped. "A-And then I'll be sent back home…a-are you saying…s-she lied?"

"Hai. She lied." Yuko said automatically. I frowned before groaning and allowing my head to flop forward. God damn it! If Code Geass had taught me anything, it was that C.C was always up to no good. Why couldn't I follow my gut! Now I was stuck in this anime/manga which I knew will end up bad for all of them! What made it worse was that I had an unrequired love interest! This wasn't fair! "Not everything on the page is true. Luca." Yuko's voice gained my attention. I stared at her and frowned. What did she mean by that?

"My lady." Fai cut in, politely bowing. "Are you saying that Luca-chan is to travel with us? Collecting Sakura-chan's feathers?" Did he just give me the female add on? Luca-chan? I was kind of insulted right now. Hm.

Yuko turned her head away, her long black hair framing her pale skin. She truly looked like a witch. "That is correct. To return home, Luca, you must travel the various worlds as it is impossible to send you straight home by youself. I don't have the power to do so. Even though your goals are different, the method is the same. You wish to leave this world and return to another. The others wish for similar things. It'll make more sense for you to join them on their quest." she explained, her tone low and almost dark. She had a point. It was the same point she made when the others had landed in front of her that faithful night. If I wanted to go home, then this was the way to do it, I guess. If there was ever a chance, I was going to run into a certain green haired Witch, she was so dead! Somehow at least! I couldn't believe she lied to me about something this serious!

"However," Yuko began, gaining my attention once again, "If you wish to travel to a different world, you must pay a fee." That gained everyone attention. Kurogane's eyes darkened, Syaoran made a soft sound from the back of his throat in concern, Sakura lowered her in wonder and Fai, well, he just tilted his head with cheesy grin. It was almost like he knew this was going to happen!

"She wants you to give something that is equal to your desire for the wish." Fai explained to me happily, a little too happy for my likening.

Yuko closed her eyes. She smiled slightly. "In order to travel to another world, you must pay a fee. Then I am unable to grant your wish separately. However, since the three have already wished for it, I can simply combine your payment with theirs."

"Ah…I s-see…" I mumbled thoughtfully. I wondered what my payment would be. It would have to be something I treasure, right? I wasn't magical or anything, so what could I give. Yuko looked at me directly.

"For your payment, Luca, it will be your knowledge." she sated darkly and evenly.

"My k-knowledge?" I repeated slowly in confusion. I wasn't even that smart. What could she possibly want with my knowledge?

"Hai. So what will it be?" Yuko questioned, her red eyes glowing. I tilted my head in thought, my eyes slowly looking at the others, waiting anxiously for my answers. Gulping, I mutely nodded. "Alright then. Mokona." she commanded.

I jumped when the small rabbit turned around with a cute 'yay'. He jumped up and swiftly kissed my forehead. I blinked in confusion before watching in awe as a glowing white ball floated out of my head. I stared in curiosity, watching as it shimmered. So, that was the knowledge she wanted? I didn't feel any different, my head didn't hurt. I felt fine. Mokona suddenly swallowed the ball and it appeared on the light beam screen, resting in Yuko's hand.

"The payment has been paid." she stated almost smugly. Her eyes narrowed down on me. "Collecting pieces of Sakura memories that have been scattered is entirely up to you. You can choose to or not. It's your decision. Be careful and do not allow anyone else to fool you. There are worlds full of criminals, worlds of lies, and worlds in the middle of wars. You will have to live through that and continue your journey. I faith you will be alright." And with that, the light was cut off. I just stared at the spot where she had been.

"Luca-kun." Sakura smiled, tilting her to the side. I looked at her and returned her smile nervously. I couldn't help but wonder what was taken from me. "Welcome to our small group."

For some reason, Tsubasa Chronicles used to mean something to me, but for another reason, I couldn't remember what it was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Um...is it good? Please. I'd like to know your opinions. They're very important to me. Thank you for reading :)<strong>_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
